Arena Battle-Round One
by ShadyUmbreon62
Summary: The first Arena Battle-A skilled Gallade with... issues, battles a Rhyperior who very much fancies violence. Who will win? Read to find out! May turn into a series of battles under the name 'Arena Battle' P.S. Why isn't action a genre I can assign? It really should be, nothing else really fits.


**Hello Readers! This is my first fanfiction, so please leave an honest review!**

 **Also, I want to get a feel for the rating system, please tell me, would this story be acceptable as T rated?**

 **Warning: Blood, Violence, and Death**

* * *

My opponent was a beefy Rhyperior with a smug look on his face and fresh blood on his horn. Yes, I kid you not, there was blood on his horn. After a quick scan around the arena, it was clear who battled last. It was a rather…mangled Ursaring being carried away on a stretcher by a few Machop. I needed to finish this match quickly, if I wanted to live.

"You ready for a hole in your chest?" He roared in his deep voice. "What's the matter short stack, Meowth got your tongue?" If there was one thing he was right about, it was that he was huge. He towered over me, and as a matter of fact, I was only silent because I was assessing the situation, definitely not because I was scared. He looked like he was about to make another remark but was cut off by some whistling, the judge had entered. He was a Machoke, with huge muscles and a necklace made of bones around his neck. What really caught my eye was the huge scar that covered half his face. I wandered where he got it from.

"ten seconds on the floor, and you out, no question, you can quit any time, yada yada yada, just give me a holler, and hey, are y'all listenin?" We paused our staring contest and looked at the judge. We both nodded. "Anything else I missed...don't think so, oh wait, big guy," The Rhyperior averted his gaze to the Machoke, staring daggers at him. "Don't go impaling no one, got it?" The Rhyperior reluctantly nodded, not intending to keep the promise.

It was at long last time for our match to begin, and for the first time since he walked into the arena, the Rhyperior was dead silent, he just had an evil grin on his face, he looked excited, no, he looked ecstatic to hurt me and make me take back all the words I didn't say. But that wasn't going to happen. At this point, I swear, you could've heard a pin drop the crowd watching was so quiet. As the Machoke blew the whistle, I stayed back watching what he would do, waiting for him to come to me. And come to me he did, he didn't seem like the kind of Pokemon to wait.

He wasted no time in slugging his right arm at me. I tried to block it to test his strength, and let me tell you, he would ace any test of strength. He broke through my defenses and hit me in my upper chest, almost stopping my heart. I jerked back, and he grunted in satisfaction. Again, he didn't wait to attack, I jumped back to dodge the next attack from his left arm this time, he swung awkwardly and completely missed me, it's almost as if he's not used to fighting with his left.

After analyzing a few more of his moves, I began to form a plan. Not only is he very large and slow, but when he tried to hit me with his right arm, he seems fine, but when he tries to hit me with his left, his left waist area cramps up and looks extremely unnatural. Furthermore, he attacked with his right arm way more than he attacked with his left. I began to wonder why this was, but was snapped back to reality by a loud roar. I stared intensely at his face and chuckled. His face was so sweaty and concentrated I had to hold in a laugh. Really fitting in a fight, I know. After getting over it, I realized that I was being backed into a corner, literally, that's not good. Out of options, I slid to his right side. Looking back at this decision, I should've went for the left as I could have greatly weakened him.

He tried to hit me with his arm once again and got it stuck in the wall! I thought this was great for me as I quickly circled around to his left side. But as he yanked it out of the wall, big chunks of concrete were yanked out as well. I used psycho cut to slice in two a rock that would've smashed me. The crowd began to cheer. Suddenly, I remembered that this wasn't just some random fight on the street, I was in ring. Someone in the crowd yelled out "Behind you!" so I looked around and found out why they were really cheering. A giant rock came out of nowhere and hit me incredibly hard on the head. rock wrecker, the signature move of Rhyperior. My head was aching and my vision got blurry. It was about thirty seconds until either one of us moved, getting hit by a powerful move takes a lot out of you, but so does using a powerful move like rock wrecker.

We just circled around each other after this, I was angry, and determined, and my entire being was concentrated on this fight. The Rhyperior felt the exact same way, judging by his face, which was no longer funny, it was super serious. He charged at me with newfound speed, his right claw came flying towards me, and I used both arms and all my power to block it, and somehow, I did. Suddenly, he swung his left claw at me. Now's my chance, I thought to myself. I'm going to do it. I charged under his claw, it missing me by a quarter of an inch, and let loose the most powerful leaf blade I have ever used. Directly to his left side. The four times weakness pushed him a few feet away from me, there he was, lying on his back.

"One, Two!" The Machoke started to count. "Three, Four!" He stopped counting, the Rhyperior was getting up. He stood up, his right extremity clutching his left waist, and his left one went numb and just hung there. I could tell from the look in his eye, he wasn't done yet, his body will fail him before his spirit does. The fight will go on.

After another quick stare-down, he charged at me again, and that hit to my head must've jogged my memory, because suddenly, I remembered that I could teleport, so I teleported behind him and Jabbed him in the side. His left side. As he had a spasm, he let out a huge wail that sounded something like "Orrrrrrrrrrrrrghghghghghghgaaaaaaa "That was dirty play!" Yelled the Rhyperior. "Teleporting is banned, coward!" I wasn't listening.

"Oi! No teleporting!" The Judge yelled. I wasn't listening to him either. I was too focused on this match, the Rhyperior charged again and came around swinging his left arm at me, I ducked, planning to stab him in the side again, but didn't get the chance to, as he turned around quickly, and used his right arm to pin me to the ground, and suddenly, he was on top of me.

His horn started spinning really fast, and I knew what he had planned. I don't remember much about this part, aside from his smile, it wasn't a normal smile, it looked like a completely psychotic smile, not natural and not of this world. I feared for my life, I tried to teleport, but my mind wasn't near focused enough, I was too afraid to do it right. But before I was drilled into, I did, and the Rhyperior began to complain. "Hey, that's not fa-" I didn't listen. I didn't let him finish either. With my huge rush of adrenaline I used both of my arms and stabbed him in the left waist with the strongest leaf blade I have ever performed. He screamed, and yelled, and struggled, but I pushed my razor sharp arms in deeper, and deeper, and even deeper than that, until he stopped moving. I pulled my arms out, drenched in blood, and it was that moment, that I knew, I had messed up,.

After a few seconds of shock, I truly realized what I had done. I quickly teleported into the stands, and quickly scaled the coliseum walls with my bloody arms, and looked back. What I saw was devastating, every pokemon in the stadium was staring at me with horror. Every single one. After a few seconds, a few started trying to also scale the coliseum walls, to catch me, a criminal, others circled over to the Rhyperior, I panicked and jumped from the wall into the city, I ran, and ran, and ran, ran out of the city, until the city was barely visible on the horizon, and I said to myself "Well, I suppose I'll never go back to that city!" But I was lying, I went right back.


End file.
